The Story of Jack and Hannah
by TrappedInAWorldOfIdiots
Summary: One shots of Jack and his sister Hannah before Jack was Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Overland sat in bed, with his younger sister curled up at his side. One arm was wrapped around his sister, the other flipping pages of a book.

"The travelers wandered the dark woods." Jack recited from the book. "They had been warned about these woods, that monsters lurked in the darkest parts. But they hadn't listened, for they were starving and knew that there were animals living in the woods, which meant there must be food somewhere." Jack's sister Hannah listened with rapid attention.

"At last, the youngest of the travelers found an apple tree! Never before had the young traveler seen such fresh food. However, he was greedy. He pretended not to have found the tree, and told the others to continue on without him. As soon as they left, he started picking those red fruits as quickly as he could. Suddenly, he heard a growl behind him and the rustle of leaves."

"Oh no!" Hannah whispered.

"Thinking it was just his imagination, the boy continued picking. When he heard it again, he turned around. '_Is that you Thomas?' _He called into the woods. When no answer came, but another growl, he started to panic. '_Thomas, this isn't funny.' _He shouted."

"What's going to happen to him?" Hannah asked, and Jack continued the story.

"A beast crawled out of the darkness. It was at least twice the size of him, and dark brown. The young traveler gasped and backed away. The beast let out a loud roar and- TICKLED HIM TO DEATH!" He shouted, ending the story by tickling Hannah.

"Jack… sto-op!" Hannah laughed in between breaths. "Jack… T-this isn't… funny!" Finally, Jack stopped tickling her and grinned at Hannah's glare. For he knew that his sister could never really be mad at him.

"That wasn't nice," she pouted. Jack laughed and rustled her hair. Hannah attempted to rustle his hair back, but her height failed her. Feeling pity, Jack bent down so his sister could rustle his hair.

"Alright, time to go to sleep Hannah." Jack said, starting to get out of the bed but Hannah grabbed his arm.

"Jack could you sleep here? I'll feel safer." She whispered. Jack sighed; he knew his sister had been suffering of nightmares for a while.

"Hannah, they're just nightmares. They can't hurt you." He said gently. Hannah gripped his arm harder. "I know, but please?" She begged.

"Alright, move over." Jack gave in, crawling back into the bed. Hannah smiled and snuggled into his chest. Jack put a protective arm around her. "Jack, can you sing?" She asked.

"Mmm, what song?" He asked.

"The one mother used to sing." She whispered. Jack nodded and began to sing softly.

"_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,_

_All through the night_

_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night"_

Jack felt his sister nodding off to sleep. "Sleep tight," he whispered, then he fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, don's mess with your sister, she's out playing with her friends!" Jack's father told him as Jack made his way out the door the next day. Jack simply laughed and said "don't worry, I won't mess with her." He closed the door and smirked to himself. "Much."

Jack hummed a tune to himself as he wandered his small town. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his sister with three of her friends. They appeared to content in their game of hopscotch to realize he was there. Beside them were four ropes, meant to be skipping ropes. He knew his sister could never jump rope, so obviously she had given up and arranged a game of hopscotch.

Quietly, Jack climbed up a nearby tree and hid himself in the leaves. He watched the four kids for a while before letting out a 'Roar!' just like in the story. Jack had to hold back a laugh as Hannah and her friends jumped back in surprise. Hannah clearly remembered the story, because she seemed the most scared.

Jack let out another loud roar. He put a hand over his mouth to stop laughing as he watched the three girls hide behind the boy. "Who are you?" The boy, James Bennett, demanded obviously trying to be brave but his voice was shaking.

Jack revealed himself by hanging upside-down on the lowest branch, laughing. The children relaxed and came out behind James, everyone but Hannah smiled.

"Jack, that wasn't nice!" She said crossing her arms.

"Aw, lighten up Hannah." Jack said still hanging upside-down.

"I thought you were the creature from the story coming to get me," she said quietly. Jack jumped down from the branch and crouched down so he was eye-level with Hannah.

"That's just a story, Hannah. But don't worry, if there is a creature, I'll protect you." Jack said, and Hannah's frown turned into a smile. "Now, who wants to play jump-rope?" Jack asked the children, they all nodded.

"But Jack, I can't jump!" Hannah said frowning again. He grinned at her, picked up the rope lying on the ground, and then hoisted her onto his back. "We can fix that."

He started jumping with her on his back, and she let out a giggle. Soon James and the other children Elizabeth and Emma started jump-roping with them. After about an hour-or-so of jumping, Jack stopped. "Come on, we better be getting back. Say goodbye to your friends." Jack told Hannah. She waved goodbye to them as they left.

"What's for supper?" Hannah asked.

"Mushroom soup, your favorite." Jack said with a smile and Hannah grinned.

"Hello Jackson!" Said a sweet voice from somewhere behind them. Jack turned around and felt himself blush. "Oh, hello Miss Eliza." He waved to a rather pretty girl with long curly black hair and deep blue eyes. Hannah gave Jack a confused look as he stared after the girl who had just turned the corner.

"Who's that?" She asked. Jack snapped out of his trance and turned to his sister.

"That's no one, now come on." Jack said quickly, turning to leave. Hannah stayed where she was.

"Who was that girl?" She asked again. Jack sighed.

"That was Miss Eliza Privett. She's a-a friend." Jack muttered.

"Do you fancy her?" Hannah asked. Jack turned a deep shade of red.

"No I don't. Now let's go." He said firmly.

"Good, because I don't want another girl stealing you away from me." Hannah said. Jack let out a small laugh and picked her up.

"Don't worry; no girl could ever steal me away from you." Hannah grinned and hugged her older brother.

"Good, because I won't let them."

Jack laughed. "Looks like we'll just have to protect each other than."


End file.
